


Pure luck

by SarcasticDreamer



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandonment, Altruism, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Imaginary Friends, Love, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Selective Amnesia, Struggle, Trauma, Voltron, blade of mamora, keith being shy, long ass conversations no one asked for, lotor being to lame for pick up lines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticDreamer/pseuds/SarcasticDreamer
Summary: What if Keith and Lotor had met before, what if Lotor remembers but Keith doesn't want to. What if all turns to a life death situation and Lotor almost looses his calm act.What if Lotor joins the Blade of Mamora only because of a certain black haired - stubborn crush.





	1. Chapter 1

Imaginary

Year six, a time Keith had long forgotten or dare he say pushed aside in a dark corner of his mind. A never ending desert in the summer heat and a boy stuck in a hole. Was he even human? To Keith it didn't matter everyone was the same, everyone made fun, everything hurt. This boy however didn't, he decided it was a boy, even tough the long white hair was off putting yet it needn't define gender, how many times has he gotten teased for the length of his hair. Long hair, he imagined his mother to have long hair, it made him feel a connection to her, a connection that got ridiculed by many. He helped the stranger, handing him his water bottle, he couldn't have him die, questions were to be asked, but the time wouldn't come up until they met the second time. The last thing Keith remembered of their first meeting was confused eyes meeting grateful yet cautious ones.

The second time they saw each other was when Keith noticed the silky white hair flash before disappearing into a cave. It was then that they started to exchange words and Keith came to know Lotor. They would talk about the universe, planets and how they would rule the universe if they could, Keith told him about the garrison, speaking highly of wanting to visit outer space, his alien friend adding nothing to it as if knowing something.

It soon came to Keith that Lotor didn't like his father talking about how strict and cruel he could be, he was sent to earth to think about inappropriate things done, months passed but no sight of his father.

"So your father left you? ...do you think he will ever come back?"

He was the only one, the only one whom he knew off who's parent left him. The whole town had taken it to heart to punish Keith - he was the devil in person, driving his mother insane until she left. Not knowing any other perspective and his father not really being cooperative on that matter.

"I ...think so he does however he pleases, conquering the universe is more important. Besides I wouldn't be off much help in the empire being a hybrid and all"

"What's a hybrid is it the same as being a galran-?"

Keith didn't know a lot of things he lived on a farm, with a cheap farmer school close by that they could afford, but that would change with his scholarship for the garrison he had to make it. His thoughts rilled up as a chuckle emitted from Lotors lips, Keith could feel the mood lighten around them- it was a sensational feeling. Is that what it's like to have friends - were they friends he didn't know if aliens knew his human terms.

"No - I'm not fully galran, my mother isn't from the same species ..that's why I get looked down upon and cause trouble in my fathers eyes..it's hard to prove myself to him."

"Well your dad sucks, he shouldn't treat you that way...as far as I'm concerned you are the best person I met. I mean you talk to me - without making fun of me.."

"The thing with your mother I'm guessing ...hey Keith ..I want to make a promise to you, a promise that we will find your mother together, one day and prove those other kids wrong..alright"

They sealed the promise - Lotor insisting that it were to be done with blood in the end of a long debate blood turned into a hug. It was the happiest day of Keith's life someone was willing to help someone was willing to stay with him, someone who wasn't disgusted with him - someone who didn't notice how pathetic he was.

The tapping of a broken sink. Tap tap tapp... and a crashing sound. Keith's fist hitting a mirror, looking into the now fractured reflection he hated the tears that formed in his eyes. He was weak first Lotor and now his father, did everyone in his life had to go. The letter of approval more than a taunting sign that it was time to leave his last hope of them returning long left. Blood dripped down his arm and down on the floor from his elbow as he let out a beep breath, taking care of his wound he would put a bandage over it. Fourteen year old Keith, taking his luggage, and looking at the house one more time. The quiet that he appreciated as a child made him slowly cave into madness now that he was older.

Lotor wasn't real, aliens didn't exist, the garrison would prove it. A vivid imaginary friend cause by bullying and loneliness, he sounded like the school counselor. But there was truth in his thoughts, even if something as absurd as aliens existed, why on earth - or on space would one of them want to talk to Keith. Stepping out of the house he didn't dare to turn around as he walked to the bus station. 

A new life would begin, at least he wouldn't be called names at the garrison. A part of his mind wanted to remain selfish and stay at home, maybe this was all a dream, maybe everyone would return with smiles on their faces as they did it was all part of some silly prank, yet his heart knew the truth. He couldn't let people waltz into his heart that easy, unless he was ready to have them step on his fragile emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Kotor trash hello.  
> This is my attempt on doing something else in life other that cosplay and art - I write a lot of fanfics but I never have the motivation to keep them up and or to post them-
> 
> So yeah this will have multiple chapters - and a lot of feels you are in for a joyride - hope you enjoyed and stay turned for chapter 2 -


	2. Recovery

Recovery ?

The garrison was great, except for the fact that if you didn't know people you didn't get far. The best positions and information was only available to the seniors. With Keith planning on making no contacts he would have to wait until he was of rank.

Laying onto his bed he would close his eyes, thinking of home, the smell of his dads cologne that he hated so much but now started feeling sentiment and nostalgia towards, last but not least the wooden cottage floors the smell of nature. Sure the rooms were nice every garrison student even got a school provided laptop, but sometimes just sometimes it felt like a facility to Keith. 

It wasn't until second week that he'd run into a taller male whom he'd get to know as Shiro, only to apologize and head to his classroom. The interaction made his heart race in anxiety sitting in the last row he took beep breaths to calm down. But life seemingly wasn't done with tormenting him, just as he hoped to get distract by learning about parts of the cargo- the guy from before walked in with his friend. 

‘Is he late - no he isn't a freshmen that means I waked into a teacher, well so much to keeping a low profile’. Just as Keith had begun to lose all hope the teacher came in talking to the man from earlier turns out he was the best pilot in his year, the guy next to him Matt being the best scientist. Like his father, he heard rumors of father and son pass the dorms. They talked about a mission that would begin in a year and how they would search for life forms in space. An involuntary image of a white haired boy popped up in the ravens head causing him to shake his head violently. 

"Is there a problem - uhh what's your name ?"  
Shiro would ask, that was luck, Keith's string of luck.

"My name is Keith, Keith Kogane..I know we are in this school to expect the unexpected but do you really think aliens would waste their time on us, we are no threat and neither intelligent. Sure I'm curious too but isn't it dangerous or better said pure insanity to go out there.."

That earned him stares, but nods of approval as well before Matt could intervene Shiro answered in a calm tone, it was somewhat soothing, Keith was not only surprised but amazed.

"Keith, I understand your concern, if you want I can introduce you to the science team, they can reassure you how safe it is"

"I'd love to, but I've got class-"

Without hesitation the teacher gave him the allowance to leave, to a point where it could be considered worrying about.

"You might be confused as to why I took you out of class right ? No need to worry I won't cause you any trouble, it's rare to come across someone who doesn't admire Matt and I, you see. Having your own mind and opinion in this place is important, generals will try to change you."

Shiro started once they were out of hearing distance, Keith tried to focus on each word it was a hard task since he hadn't held a conversation in forever to the point of where it became strange to him.

"You mentioned a science team by that you must mean Matt and his father right ? I wanted to visit space as long as I remember, leave earth and see if there is a world out there, but what if going there is just as rejecting and cold as this place. There is no information of what is out there for all we know there might be an intergalactic war going on."

That earned him a chuckle from the brown haired.

"Keith, that's the reason why we have to go out there, we will never have the necessary information if we keep thinking like that. Besides we will be fine, I'm sure of it. We can make enough technical progress in a year to ensure our survival"

Beaming confidence from glasses was something Keith didn't expect, yet it resonated to the curiosity that his childhood self had

After showing Keith the research rooms he was well aware that what they planned was way above his set of knowledge. Lonely evenings became study gatherings and talking about the mission, a bond of trust was formed. 

In less then seven moths something that was unthinkable to the raven had happened. Shiro whom he had wanted to avoid at their first meeting had snuck into his life, becoming something equal as a brother to him. Matt was his voice of reason next to Shiro he was one of the only people who understood his logic and could help in his own way.

It only made the parting so much more painful, we will meet again is what they said to each other, Matt even made a mess out of his hair telling him to study to become a high ranking general so he could join future missions. They would return.   
Oh how fatal this friendship would be, Keith's mended heart shattering once more as the news came out, his friends vanishing.

Keith tried to keep his promise, but as time passed it got harder for him to focus on the main objective. His fits of anger got out of control, after meeting a certain general who told him all hope was lost he left the school he once thought so highly of. He didn't know how, but one thing was certain this time he wouldn't let his friends slip away no matter what he would find them. 

Keith was sixteen at that time, the thought of his imaginary friend now faded, a mere fragment of his past.  
Who knew fate would be twisted enough to let a certain hybrid realize who Keith was in the last possible moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter still has to be proofread- but since I have little wifi and I don't know when I'll have access to internet again I'm posting it now ~
> 
> I'm hoping to have a regular posting schedule soon. ^^


End file.
